moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Calder Blighthallow
* |Row 2 title = Positions|Row 2 info = Agent of the Ebon Blade|Row 3 title = Affiliations|Row 3 info = *Independent|Row 4 title = Former Affiliations|Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Status|Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = |image =CALDERBox.png |imagewidth = 270}}Calder Blighthallow is the de-facto leader of a roaming splinter group of the Ebon Blade. His forces are comprised of rogue undead agents. History Calder was born into a poor family based in Agamand , being an only child. He was frail boy, unable to enjoy the gaiety of youth due to his many illnesses, most of which being exacerbated by the state of poverty. Every waking moment was anguish, but his mother encouraged him to overcome these obstacles, and preserve the family name. Fevered Pleas From the local parish and missionaries, Calder sought aid spiritually, having heard of the Light's miracles. He even journeyed as far as Stratholme to find treatment for his failing health, but little did he know the clerical orders would demand more than piety; an avarice had consumed these holy men. He could not afford the tithe, and thus, he was denied a sacred cleansing. Life continued on for Calder into his teenage years, still racked by his maladies, all as his family withered away before him. Alone, and condemned to destitution, he grew even more disaffected, furthermore cursing his mortal frailty. If he could not find the Light's blessing, then perhaps peace lay elsewhere... A Sacrament in Death For all the exaltation these priestly men gave to their divine powers, Calder saw only fickleness. Ironically, in contrast, death was generous, unbiased, and fair. With the hopeless leper becoming fascinated by the darkness of his grave, he at last found a promise, be it a morbid one. Though his path was now that of a pariah, he would soon find out that he was not alone. The Scourge The Third War awaited on the horizon. Whispers bore omens of apocalypse, but to Calder, this was a rallying call. It was serendipitous for many like himself--those who had turned their backs on society. Unlike the sanctimonious flocks who scorned sickly peasants and the less fortunate, the nascent cult under Kel'thuzad offered a purpose for the suffering these impoverished folk had endured. Calder was more than willing to follow the path of the damned, seizing his destiny by the reins. Heralding the plague's outbreak, the newly anointed acolyte spurred the rampant decay of humanity, joined by his fellow saboteurs. He awaited in vengeful relish, knowing the gluttons whom he loathed would feast on their poisoned goods. As every overstuffed gullet choked on their final meals, death washed over the decadent kingdom of Lordaeron. Calder found his salvation. Lordaeron now lay in waste, life strangled from the land itself. Calder fulfilled the task, but he was not truly free as of yet. His still beating heart pumped the burning, vile essence of the living through his veins. The putrid flesh upon his feeble sinew imprisoned him, wrapped around his brittle bones like shackles. Death would be to quick. He knew he was destined for more, so he followed his passions as Caer Darrow beckoned. Scholomance What the frail peasant lacked in conventional literacy, he was abundant in the intricacies of the occult. His scholarly pursuits in Scholomance were expedient, furthermore aided by the brilliant, yet addled scientist known as Babbling Brook, whom he made his valued partner. Calder quickly gained favor among the Scourge's echelons, becoming adept in wielding the dark chill of the grave. Finally recognized for his ambitions, and at last reaping the fruits of his labor, the honored acolyte was granted a pilgrimage to Menethil's Gift. ] Ascension One could say things came full circle. Calder was now returning to the city of Stratholme to seek blessing, but this time, he would not be denied. He stepped upon Rivendare's altar to receive the Lich King's gift, and from there the acolyte's mortal coil unfurled. Calder felt more than agony. It was a sensation beyond the grasp of pain. The hoary chill of Icecrown teemed within the slaughterhouse. Buffeting, frozen winds tore his flesh like a thousand razors. The blood in his veins shattered and cracked, sinew sloughing away in brittle shards. Rime encased his bones and coursed through his marrow. He was now long beyond life, and far past death. So heralded the birth of Blighthallow. Wrath of the Lich King Calder's nascent powers had yet to have been cultivated. His form was only tenuously fused to his metal-encased, skeletal form. It was time to answer the Lich King's call. The Cult of the Damned made their expedition to Northrend, to frozen wastes of Icecrown. It was there that Blighthallow could truly feel the biting chill of the Frozen Throne. In his final bid for power, he attended the exalting sermons of Lady Deathwhisper, to fully surrender his will to the Scourge. The final ceremony within icy halls of Icecrown Citadel would at last seal his phylactery inside the last remnant of his mortal form--his warped skull. Blighthallow could finally embrace his immortal destiny as a lich. Post-Shattering: Andorhal Blighthallow was stationed to bolster the Cult of the Damned's defense in Andorhal. As the Ebon Blade pressed their attack, the Scourge forces were brought to heel once Gandling was forced to retreat. Blighthallow himself was forced to surrender to Thassarian's and Koltira's forces, and reluctantly swore to serve the Ebon Blade thereon. From there, the defecting Scourge agent enlisted the help of his former ally, Brook. Raising of Thoras Trollbane Blighthallow enlisted the former Forsaken, Olmert Fangore, to serve the Ebon Blade as an extension the geist's loyalty to the fallen king of Stromgarde. Appearance Blighthallow is possesses the general physiology of a lich, though he takes an unconventional form. His essence is fused to the bone beneath a frozen shell of chitinous plating, carrying the appearance of something between an iron golem and scarecrow. A preternatural chill follows him, rime forming in his wake. Fine, eddying mists breast the air with a snake-like hiss as they emanate from the jagged spines crudely protruding from his pauldrons. Currently Following the events of Martyr's Glory, Blighthallow was rendered in a state in which he could not reforge his physical form. Though he seeks revenge on the crusaders who condemned him to this fate, he was hesitant to return to the Ebon Blade in such a state of failure, due to his already strained allegiance to the faction. His companions of Brook and Olmert hope to restore his power while the Battle for Azeroth rages on. As for now, Blighthallow's lingering phylactery is held in a tenuous stasis, maintained by his assistants of dithering lucidity. For now, the Ebon Blade likely considers the untrustworthy operative to either be rogue or missing in action. Art Tumblr oi1bok64TJ1tsu1nvo1 1280.png|Art:(Left to right) Olmert, Blighthallow, and Brook. By https://guavasaur.tumblr.com Category:Undead Category:Undead Scourge Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:Death Knights Category:Cult of the Damned Category:Lich Category:Necromancers Category:Criminals __NOEDITSECTION__